1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for facilitating the connection of tubulars using a top drive and is, more particularly but not exclusively, for facilitating the connection of a section or stand of casing to a string or casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction of wells such as oil or gas wells, it is usually necessary to line predrilied holes with a string of tubulars known as casing. Because of the size of the casing required, sections or stands of say two sections of casing are connected to each other as they are lowered into the well from a platform. The first section or stand of casing is lowered into the well and is usually restrained from falling into the well by a spider located in the platform's floor. Subsequent sections or stands of casing are moved from a rack to the well centre above the spider. The threaded pin of the section or stand of casing to be connected is located over the threaded box of the casing in the well to form a string of casing. The connection is made-up by rotation therebetween.
It is common practice to use a power tong to torque the connection up to a predetermined torque in order to perfect the connection. The power tong is located on the platform, either on rails, or hung from a derrick on a chain. However, it has recently been proposed to use a top drive for making such connection.
Prior to the present invention, pipe handling devices moved pipes to be connected to a tubular string from a rack to the well centre using articulated arms or, more commonly, a pipe elevator suspended from the drilling tower.
The present invention provides an alternative to these devices.